Intuition
by Black Market Blood
Summary: Just read... I am bad at summarys...


Intuition  
  
"Do we have a lock on her?" Mystique asked Toad watching him on the federal computer.  
  
"Yes Mystique."  
  
"Wonderful. I will finally get my revenge."   
  
"Why are you killing her in the first place though? I mean... she really didn't do anything to you."  
  
"She did exactly the same Kurt did to me. She was born. she ruined my life."   
  
"Well she's not stupid. Her teleportation has become strong since she has discovered it." Toad told her looking through the federal file.  
  
"It WILL be hard to destroy her. but when I do..."  
  
"But what about Kurt? He's incredibly protective of her."  
  
"What I did with them fifteen years ago...I can do again." Mystique said laughing evilly.   
  
"I just don't understand at all-"  
  
"Shut up! I never asked for your commentary Toad."  
  
"Sorry Sorry...Jeez."   
  
"Are we done?"   
  
"Yea.. I got directions to the school and I figure if we come at night it will be more-"  
  
"I know about stealth Toad!"   
  
"Okay.. lets go before we get caught."   
  
***  
  
"Christina? CHRISTINA?!? Vhere is zat girl?"  
  
"I'm right here Kurt." She said from above him. He laughed at her and joined her.  
  
"Vhat vas that today? In History?"  
  
"Oh vith Pyro? It vas nothing...Don't vorry about it."   
  
"I zink your lying to me Christina."   
  
"I am not! You know vhen I lie.. My eye gets all twitchy and I look at ze ground."  
  
"Vell.. come on. Lets go... I don't vant to be late for math." They came down from the ceiling hidout and walked to Math. Kitty joined them talking at a fast pace about some new guy who wanted to go to the dance with her.  
  
"Oh zats right... ze dance is coming." Christina said kind of nervously.  
  
"Christy... I think a certain someone wants to ask you to the dance but hes scared to." Kitty told her smiling.  
  
"Kitty how many times must I tell you Pyro doesn't like me like zat."   
  
"Stop lying to yourself! I see how he looks at you."  
  
"And how does he 'look at me'?"  
  
"He loves yooooooooou."   
  
"Kitty.. don't be ridiculous.. How could anyone love me?"  
  
"Ya know your just like your brother!"   
  
"Ugh.. vhy does everyone say zat?"  
  
"Cause its true! You both are so afraid to show yourselves but you are both great people no one should care what you look like!" Kitty told them.  
  
"Zat was moving Kitty..." Christy told her looking sad.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No..." she said smiling. Kitty playfully slapped her and she was laughing.  
  
"Kitty.. Christina... get to class now." Cyclops told them walking down the hall. they looked at him angrily and continued walking to class.  
  
"Hey.. vhere did Kurt go?"  
  
"He walked to class. You didn't notice that?"   
  
"No.. I guess not."  
  
"You've been spacy lately? anything bummin you?" Kitty asked her.  
  
"Nah.. I zink I am fine."   
  
"Cool." She said as they both walked in the door. Christy took her seat behind Pyro and Kitty sat next to her.  
  
"The french revolution..." Storm began todays lesson and Christy put her head on her desk. She accidentally bumped her holowatch and was exposed for a minute. Luckily the only one who noticed was Kitty. She whispered.  
  
"You okay?" Kitty asked curiously. Christy nodded.  
  
"Kitty?" Storm said looking at her with a look of disapprove.  
  
"Sorry."   
  
"It's okay." She said. Maybe she was just dreaming but Storms eyes turned yellow for a brief second. Christy gasped and raised her hand.  
  
"Yes Christy?"  
  
"May I go to ze bathroom?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Christy looked in Storms eyes and she knew it wasn't Storm. Storm smiled at her evily and Christy nearly ran out of the room.  
  
She entered the bathroom and started hearing voices.  
  
'I know who you are. Come.. join my team.. You will be great Christina.' She heard her mother's voice in her head.  
  
"NO! I vill never become one of you!"  
  
'But we need you. your skills... Your power.'  
  
"I vill never become you." Christina said yelling out loud even though the voice was in her head.   
  
'But we could work together... mother and daughter.'  
  
"Vhy? vhats so special about me? Vhy not Kurt?"  
  
'I want you to join magnetos team Christina.. It would be great! Your teleportion is something we could use greatly.'  
  
"Vell find someone else." She said walking away.  
  
'Your walking away from the chance of a lifetime Christina.' Mystique finished and came out of a bathroom stall.  
  
"You vere in here the whole time?"  
  
"Yes I was."  
  
"Vhat do you vant me for? You seperated me from my brother, you almost killed me. vhat? you afraid you won't be superior to me in the end? you afraid I could take you over."  
  
"No. I do not think that at all I know you could. That is why I want you on the team."   
  
"Well you can forget it. I'm happy as an X-Man. I feel I belong here. I never belonged anyvhere else."  
  
"And what about when the mutant problem becomes increasingly bad? Where are you planning on going?"  
  
"It only got this way thanks to you."  
  
"But where will you go to escape."  
  
"I'll manage."   
  
"You can't keep running. I will catch you. And when I finally get you alone..." Christina was running out of the bathroom. She bumped into Kurt.  
  
"Voah Voah... You okay Chris?"  
  
"I...Mom... Shes..." Christina said panting.  
  
"Vhat? Chris vhats vrong? Tell me now!"  
  
"Mom's here." She said swallowing. Kurt gasped and looked off in the direction Christina came running from.  
  
"It's okay Chris. Mom von't hurt you. I promise."  
  
"You should have seen her Kurt! She wants to kill me!"   
  
"Vell if I'm around she von't."  
  
"Kurt you can't stop her!"  
  
"I can try."  
  
"Thats a bad idea." Christina told him looking to the ground. A single tear fell from her eyes. 


End file.
